


Save Me

by justanotherstan



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempted Murder, BTS AU, Honestly I don't know anymore, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherstan/pseuds/justanotherstan
Summary: A YoonMin story heavily based on the K-drama W. 'Bittersweet' is Korea's best-selling Webtoon. The main character, Min Yoongi, or Suga, is a man with a tragic past and a need for revenge, not to mention an extremely wealthy, and attractive CEO. However, lately, he's become more than just a character. When he was first created, he was something much more. He was able to feel emotions, able to do everything that a human would. But, something more concerning than that happened. Even when the author was away from his computer, the story would continue, it would draw himself. The author, Mr. Park, father of Park Jimin wasn't the writer of the story anymore, Yoongi was. When the author noticed this, he became frightened. That's when he decided it was time for Yoongi to go. However, his son, and the rest of the people who read the series, were extremely against the idea.





	1. Introduction

‘Bittersweet’ is the best-selling webtoon in all of South Korea. For years, the ongoing series had sold millions of copies. However, the author, Mr. Park, just wants the story to end. 

Meet Min Yoongi, also known as Suga. He’s the main character, he has been for all these years. The plot follows him. Time moves when he does. If nothing interesting happens to him, time skips accordingly. The world revolves around him. Why? Because he’s only a webtoon character, after all. He’s fit, and has a dark personality. His mysterious aura, that came from his traumatizing past, makes any man or woman want to know more about him. Not only in his world, but even those who read his story can’t help but get enthralled. He’s respected by many, and no one dares try to get in his way. If they do, they face consequences. He has the general set-up of any hero in a webtoon, however, he seemed to be so much more than just a character on a screen. Over the years, people seemed to fall in love with him. Millions of people new his entire life’s story, and he didn’t know any of them.  

Meet Kim Namjoon. Namjoon is Yoongi’s personal bodyguard and one of his closest friends. The two had known each other when they were younger. Then, when it seemed needed, Namjoon was hired to ensure Yoongi’s safety at all times. Every day, Namjoon followed Yoongi around, incase someone were to try and attack Korea’s most famous, wealthiest, and most attractive CEO of their time. Namjoon had taken twelve years of martial arts training, and could easily stop anyone from an attack. When they had some time, Namjoon also thought it was sensible to teach Yoongi a few tricks. And so, he did. They spent weeks on basic martial arts training, Namjoon being Yoongi’s mentor in this case. Then, both of them were strong, powerful, and easily feared. If anyone got in Yoongi’s way, Namjoon easily had a way to take care of them. 

Meet Kim Seokjin, or Jin for short. Jin is Yoongi’s personal assistant. Also close friends with Yoongi and Namjoon since a very young age, he was the third and final member of the trio. The three of them had been extremely close friends since elementary, an inseparable group. Jin was the most caring of the three. He had an almost maternal sense to him. He looked out for the other two, knowing that they can get a bit reckless, and stopped things when it got too far. Along with making sure they don’t get into trouble, he dealt with everything related to Yoongi. Instead of directly sending information to Yoongi, it was sent to Jin. He would sift through everything before he gave it to Yoongi, making sure there wasn’t anything suspicious in them. He also worked with social things, too. He set up interviews, dinners, parties, all while keeping track of Yoongi’s busy schedule. Jin is always ready to do whatever Yoongi needs, whether it’s planning a big event or just getting advice from a friend. 

~~~

The story began with Yoongi as a sophomore in highschool. He lived in Seoul with his family, consisting of his mother, father, brother, and him. For years, he had practiced, and mastered the skill of shooting. While he had other hobbies, like writing songs and playing the piano, he knew pursuing shooting is what his father wanted. And really, he couldn’t go against his father’s will, since he was also his coach. The two worked hard, day and night, and soon, he was winning each and every competition his dad put him in. Slowly rising to the top nationally, he soon was put into Olympic training. He never expected such a thing to happen, but nonetheless, he started the training gratefully. 

Then, it was time to step up to the podium. Each person in the running grabbed their guns. Trying to keep his hands from shaking from the pressure of millions of people watching him closely, he took a few heavy breaths before picking up the gun and aiming it. Stare at the target and focus. Don’t notice the people around you. It’s just you, the gun, and the target. Rounds passed, and he was in the lead, but barely. He had scored nearly perfect each round, but so did the opponent in second, making the match close. In second place was the shooter for Russia. The score was much too close for comfort. Then, in the ninth round, Yoongi’s nerves got the best of him, and he slipped up, hitting a bit outside the target. A move that caused a disappointed noise from those cheering for him, and a cheer from those cheering for Ivan. Then, Ivan shot, and it was near perfectly aimed. It seemed almost impossible for Yoongi to win, he had to get a basically perfect score to win. Yoongi took deep breaths. Everyone around him fired their guns. However, he waited. He had it in his hands, eyes locked on the target, but he did not shoot. The timer counted down quickly, and the entire world seemed to be anticipating his shot. The clock began to count down from ten, and Yoongi new he had to shoot. Time seemed to slow as he pulled the trigger.  

Click. Bang. 

And with that, a perfect shot, beating even by a narrow .2 points. But, when that happened, the crowd got up and screamed for him. At first, Yoongi was in disbelief, staring at the target. Then, his senses came to him, and he turned to his father, who was nearly on the brink of tears. Quickly, he ran over to his dad and embraced him, the two of them jumping around giddily. The heartfelt moment was shown onscreen and around the world. Seeing the two so close and happy touched many. No one would have assumed the events that came next. 

Only a week after the amazing feat, a tragedy ensued. While Yoongi was out running errands for his family, they were at their small apartment, all huddled up and watching shows. However, as cozy as they were, an unexpected visitor came. His mother got up, opening the door for who she thought was her son, but no, it was someone much different. A man, completely cloaked in black, and with no features to point out, walked in and closed the door, holding his gun up and shooting the woman once in her forehead. She fell limp to the ground, dead, as blood dripped from her head. That’s all it took, one shot. Yoongi’s father heard the noise and got up, going to investigate. However, he was shot dead where he stood, and fell to the ground next to his wife. Now, all that remained was Yoongi’s brother. The killer stepped over the bodies, raised his gun, and shot the brother dead. Then, he seemed to disappear, not a trace of evidence that it was him. 

Now, this was all just a set-up. This was something the author had planned, something the author had wanted. No one should have felt pity for him, after all, he was just a cartoon character. But in this first chapter, people were already in tears. How could something so cruel happen? But, the author knew what he was doing. It was a cliche backstory, it didn’t need many details, it was just a setup for his future. Nothing should have mattered, he was just a cartoon character, right? 

When Yoongi came home that night, seeing the bloodied bodies on the floor, he fell to his knees, trying to wake up his entire family. He felt for a pulse. Nothing. He laid his head down on his mother’s chest, hoping for a heartbeat. Nothing, the body was cold. His entire family was dead right in front of him. Tears began to stream down his face, his body paralyzed in shock. When the police showed up, they immediately took Yoongi into custody. Of course, he was now the prime suspect, and he hadn’t even done anything. However, with his past skills in shooting, he seemed like a reasonable suspect. 

He spent a year in prison. He went through relentless interrogations, detectives constantly trying to push Yoongi to his breaking point, make him crack. He was in court often, a lawyer trying to get him punished. He was convinced Yoongi was the killer, and wanted court to allow a death sentence. Yoongi lived like this, nothing but enemies all around him. In the winter, it was freezing, in the summer, it was scorching hot. He felt defeated, he felt no need to exist. However, after spending a year in jail, he was released, due to lack of evidence in the case. 

The author wanted this series to end. He spent his days drinking, he spent his nights drinking. He didn’t want to write for ‘Fall’ anymore, even though fans weren’t even close to letting him end just yet. So, he made Yoongi feel useless. Yoongi felt as if he had no purpose, no reason to exist. Through all the trauma he had gone through, it was too much for him to handle. He went to a bridge over the Han River, where he stood for several hours before making the choice. He climbed over and pushed himself off. The author, Mr. Park, was proud, a smirk on his drunken face as he killed off the main character and attempted to end the series. However, this is when things changed vastly. The character was supposed to follow Mr. Park’s will, but instead, he changed his mind in the last second. Quickly, he grabbed onto one of the bars. His strong hands wrapped around the bar tightly, and he pulled himself up quickly. No, he would not die. He had purpose. His purpose was revenge. He would get revenge on the killer who ended his family, who traumatized him. That was his reason to exist. 

When the author saw this, he nearly fell to the floor. What had happened? Suga wasn’t supposed to be alive. He was supposed to commit suicide, right then and there. But he hadn’t. That’s when the author realized he hadn’t just created a cartoon character, he had created a monster. A monster who was now able to write his own story, live out his own life, not just one that was written for him. 

~~~

Ten years later, at least in Suga’s world, and things had gone much bigger. Instead of pursuing his father’s dream of shooting, he went into business. Suga was now the CEO of one of the biggest music companies in South Korea. He was worth millions of dollars, and he wasn’t afraid to show it off. He had a huge penthouse, extremely nice cars, wore expensive jewelry, and was never seen wearing out of fashion clothes. Everything was going his way now, it was amazing. However, it didn’t stop him from wanting revenge on the killer. With the money he had, he also bought out a broadcasting system. With that, he was able to hold investigations and projects on finding the killer. There wasn’t a day that his staff stopped searching. And though it had been ten years, he wouldn’t give up. 

The author was not happy, not at all. He wanted to kill Suga, murder him, get rid of him, anything to keep him away. Then, one drunken night, he brought himself to do it. Putting the stylus to his pad, he began to draw the death scene. 

Suga was standing on the roof of the hotel in which he lived in, enjoying the view, when he heard some footsteps. He turned around, but it was much too late. He was stabbed in the lower back, causing him to wince and groan loudly. Then, he grabbed whoever was trying to kill him by the wrist and twisted it, hearing the satisfying crack of bones. He struggled and fought, and eventually, the killer ran off. However, Suga was dead, despite the blood gushing from his back, The author was not pleased. 

Then, suddenly, the author was pulled into that world. He was no longer in reality, but in Suga’s reality. He gasped and grabbed a knife, and then charged  at Suga. Suga caught him, and the two fought, but then Mr. Park had him pinned. The elder stabbed Suga in the chest. Hard. Relentless. Without hesitation. Suga began to cough up blood, falling to the ground, basically limp. When Mr. Park saw what he had done, he got up and ran off. 

~~

Jimin was Mr. Park’s son, though not many people new it. Jimin worked at a hospital, along with his friend and roommate, Jung Hoseok. He was usually busy and rarely visited home, but he tried to keep in touch with his family. He had followed the storyline of ‘Bittersweet,’ and he always had a small crush on Suga. Who wouldn’t? He was fit, handsome, had a deep voice, was intelligent, the list went on. However, he rarely told anyone about his father. Over time, Jimin had grown more and more concerned for his father, who was now a raging alcoholic, who was rageful, paranoid, and sometimes not seen for hours. However, this time was different. One morning, he got a call from his friend, and one of Mr. Park’s editors, Kim Taehyung. 

Mr. Park had two editors: Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook. Both of them were silly sometimes, and procrastinated editing by playing video games for hours, but when needed, they got the job done. They were the magic behind the stories, the reasons they came out so well. Both of them were majors in graphic design, and they both graduated as top of their class. Their skills in graphic design were phenomenal, and they worked hand-in-hand with Mr. Park himself. 

“Hello?” Jimin asked, yawning. He had just woken up, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

“Jimin, do you know where your father is?” Taehyung question, his voice rushed and quiet. “He’s been missing for a full day.” At these words, Jimin began to get anxious. Yes, his dad had disappeared for hours, getting shitfaced all alone in some bar at five in the morning, but he always came back. For him to be away for a day seemed a bit ridiculous and concerning. 

“I’ll be home soon, call me if anything changes,” he said quickly before hanging up. He then grabbed his bag and hailed a taxi, driving through the busy city to a smaller neighborhood. However, before he got to his house, Taehyung called him again. Hurriedly, Jimin picked up the phone. 

“Jimin, your father just called. He’s out for a drink, he’s safe,” he deep, relieved voice said. However, Jimin was far too close to home to just go home. He thanked the driver, paying him graciously, and then got out. He opened the door and went inside, where Taehyung and Jungkook were playing some video game. 

“Jimin! Your dad’s okay, but he’s not here,” Jungkook said, focused on the screen as he seemed to be fighting against some strange robot. 

“Thanks, JK, but V already spilled the news. I’m going into his office, okay?” He spoke softly, lightly. He walked into the enclosed, dark office where his father worked. As he turned on the lights, he saw just how much of a mess it actually was. There were papers and sketchbooks everywhere, ink spilled. Posters promoting ‘Bittersweet’ were hung everywhere, the main image of it being the handsome Suga. He went over to the drawing pad, and looked at the sheets around it. Everywhere around it laid plans to kill Suga. Jimin sighed loudly, shaking his head. He, just like every other fan, didn’t want Suga to die. He was too amazing of a character, too vital! However, as he turned on the screen, it began to glow brightly, and then a pale, veiny hand reached out of it, causing Jimin to gasp. He tried to step back, but the hand gripped Jimin’s arm, and pulled him through. Suddenly, it felt like waking up. He was on a rooftop, which seemed odd, when had he gotten here? But then, as he looked down, he saw a bloody body laying limp.

With a loud gasp, Jimin backed away. This was too much. Far too much. Blood covered his hands and his shirt and pants. He got up, looking around. This was a roof, that meant someone was probably on a lower level. Looking over to the stairs, he ran down them. He didn’t know how many flights he went down before he heard people talking, but as soon as he did, he ran in. A kitchen filled with cooks was revealed to him. 

“Call an ambulance! Someone’s been stabbed!” He shouted, and at first, all the cooks quieted and looked at him, not grasping what he said. “Did you hear me? Someone was stabbed on the rooftop, call emergency services!” He shouted hurriedly. Then, he ran back up the flight of stairs again, out of breath, but he had to save this person. He felt for a pulse, and sighed in relief when he felt a beat. It was faint, but it was there. Then, with the limited tools he had in his labcoat. A needle, some thread, and some bandages! Perfect, that was all he needed for some basic treatment to keep him alive. He began to work, trying to stitch up the wound on his chest. As he was doing so, he heard footsteps, and one cook stood there, gasping. 

“What happened?!” The cook asked, obviously shocked. 

“I don’t know, just please call an ambulance,” he plead, his voice cracking a bit. He was nervous, his hands shaking a bit, but he had to do this. He heard coughing, and when he looked, he saw the man breathing again, eyes fluttering open. Suga had no idea what was going eyes, but he locked eyes with the young man working on him. He felt numb, but when looking at the other, he had a sudden knowing that he would be okay. Jimin hadn’t realized it was Suga just yet, but he kept going nonetheless. Soon enough, an ambulance came and rushed to Suga, picking him up and putting him on a stretcher. 

“Wait, this is Mr. Min!” One of the cooks, who had come up due to all the commotion, said, recognizing him even through the bloodied face and dark night. Jimin looked down at the nearly unconscious man on the stretcher, and sucked in a breath because holy shit, it was Suga. That didn’t make sense, though. How could that be Suga? This had to be a dream, this couldn’t be real. Jimin felt a little lightheaded as an official came up to him, 

“Excuse me, but who are you?” The official asked curiously, tilting his head. Who was he? He was Jimin Park, son of the creator of ‘Bittersweet’, but he supposed his father’s fame wouldn’t help him now. 

Jimin swallowed thickly before answering, “My name is Jimin Park.” That was all he got to state before the official was suddenly distracted by something else, someone calling him over. Someone more important talking to him about how they couldn’t let Mr. Min die. Jimin looked over the rooftop, as bright neon letters began to be written on the ledge. 

‘To Be Continued.’ 

Jimin gasped, and suddenly, he was back in his dad’s office. He rubbed his eyes, shaken a bit. He must’ve fallen asleep. That must’ve been a dream. He looked over to the webtoon, but the death scene was not the final seen anymore. As he began to scroll, he saw a doctor suddenly pop out out of nowhere and save Suga from his fated death. Jimin was uneasy, since the character looked so similar to him, and reminded him of the ‘dream.’ He just had. No, this wasn’t a dream, was it? Jimin was just pulled into his father’s webtoon, and he changed the ending it was supposed to have. Now, in the final scene, Suga was being carried away in a stretcher, saved by a mysterious man, and in the corner of the screen wrote ‘To Be Continued.’


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little apology

Hey guys! So I've been working really hard on the next chapter of this, since lots of things go down! I've made lots of progress in it, and I plan on posting it as soon as possible. I know that it's been quite a while, and most people would've expected me to post it right now, but I haven't. For that reason, I'm really sorry. It's silly for a second chapter to take so long. I promise I haven't given up on it! I'm actually really excited about this fic, and have no intention of stopping my work on it!

However, in the past few weeks, I haven't been at my best. Physically and emotionally, I've been at a really low spot. I got really sick about a week ago, and haven't been able to get out of bed yet. It's just some bad virus, along with the massive heat wave that's been going on. I'm also not very well emotionally because of personal reasons, so my motivation had flushed down the drain. I've been resting for about a week, and though I'm not feeling too great, I intend on trying to work on the second chapter little by little, since I know a few of you are really excited to read it! I'm very enthusiastic about my writing; it's my passion, and this fic has been extremely fun to write! However, I hope you all can understand that my physical and mental health have been low recently. I mean to work through it soon, but please be patient! I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, but it has been really tough. I know it's a pretty bad excuse, and I don't mean to complain, but it's just been hard to get through this point. 

I'll be okay, so please don't worry about me! I'm sorry for how long you've all been waiting, and I admire your patience. I'll try to get back to you all once I sorta recover!

Fighting!

-justanotherstan


	3. Park Jimin, Where Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! After a lot of rest and some self-care things, I'm returning with another chapter!

Yoongi laid unconscious after going to through surgeries at the hospital. Outside, crowds formed, shouting out to the famous CEO. By now, Suga was streaming all over the news in South Korea. The trending topic of both the dangerous culprit and the mysterious savior had blown up everywhere, and people wanted more details on the subject. However, the problem was that they had no further evidence than just a few small facts. There was one witness, who claimed himself to be a doctor. Before any further questioning, though, he seemed to vanish into thin air. They had no other details on the unidentified man other than that. That was, until the police found a small, blood-stained business card that read: 

‘Myungsei University Medical Centre   
Cardiothoracic Surgery Resident  
Park Jimin’

~~

Seokjin slipped through the crowds easily, passing through the entrance of the hospital. With a deep breath, he adjusted his bag on his shoulder and walked past the front door. Upon hearing the news that Suga had been stabbed fatally, he was shocked. Everyone was. He wanted to immediately drop everything to go to his friend, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to deal with professional things. He made contact with the police, remembered any detail they had to give him, but everything made him uneasy. Something about this just wasn’t right. He looked closely at the business card that this ‘Park Jimin’ left at the crime scene. After researching it, the police and he came to a conclusion that Myungsei University Medical Centre didn’t exist, and that the business card was fake. The fact only made Jin more suspicious, and he didn’t trust this ‘savior’ all that much. He went past security with ease and opened the door to Suga’s hospital room. Namjoon sat comfortable in a chair near the bed, legs crossed. In one hand was a book, and in the other, a cup of tea. Jin gave him a friendly nod before going over to the CEO. However, before he could say anything, the now-awake Suga spoke up. 

“Did you find him?” the raspy, tired voice asked. He had woken up just recently, watching the news stream the limited details they had on the case. However, Suga was much less interested in finding the killer than he was in finding the one that saved him. He had a plan to meet with the man that had saved him, and hopefully, get to know each other a bit better. 

Jin was taken aback at first by such the sudden statement, but shook his head before replying, “No. They searched the area, but he’s still missing. The security cameras didn’t pick up   
anything, either.” He sighed and set down his bag. 

“No records?” Suga asked, a bit disappointed. He realized that the man was able to evade question by the police, but for no surveillance of him to be found anywhere seemed a bit concerning.   
“No,” Jin started again, crossing his arms. “That man is a little strange,” he continued, shifting weight from one leg to the other. “He said he’d give the testimony to the manager, but she left before the police could arrive. He claimed to be a doctor from Myungsei University Medical Center.” 

Suga looked up at Jin, curious about the information given. “Where is that?” he asked softly. 

Jin cleared his throat before replying, “There is no such hospital in Korea. He must’ve been pretending to be a doctor, then.” At that moment, he remembered the small business card he was given. He reached into his bag, sifting through a few things before finding the paper, which still had a few small drops of blood on it. “Look at this,” he told Suga, handing him the card. 

Suga took the card out of Jin’s hands, looking it over. He read carefully over the words, muttering them to himself. “Cardiothoracic resident, Park Jimin.”

“He even made a fake business card...The email on it, the number, all of it turned out to be fake. The police are suspecting this man as the accomplice.” Jin told the other, stating the information the police gave him that continued to make him have a terrible feeling about this whole ordeal. 

However, Suga shook his head and said, “I don’t think that’s it.” At this, Namjoon looked up from his book and at the CEO, and Jin stared at the man. “That’s not it,” Suga stubbornly spoke. What Jin was saying wasn’t right, he knew it. The man wasn’t a suspect, but something much more. 

“How do you know? You don’t remember anything,” Jin stated suspiciously. 

At that, Suga shrugged. “My instinct says so.” He then chuckled a bit and smirked, looking up to meet Jin’s eye again. “Anyway, we have to find him.” He glanced back down at the business card. “I believe this man holds the key to my life.” A long silence followed that, Namjoon looked up with wide eyes, nearly dropping his entire cup of tea. Jin sucked in a breath and furrowed his brow, wondering if the man in front of him had gone insane. 

“The key to your life?” Jin repeated hesitantly. Suga nodded, and Jin laughed a bit, thinking it was a joke. “That’s too cheesy.”

“Look for him,” Suga demanded. 

“They’re making an identikit picture. According to the paramedics who were at the crime scene, he’s quite...beautiful?” 

“No, he’s not beautiful,” Suga said, shaking his head. 

“They said he was beautiful.” 

“If he’s beautiful, everyone’s beautiful.” 

“But he is the key to your life?”

“I didn’t say that because he was beautiful or handsome.”

“I thought you had fallen in love at first sight.”

Suga laughed bitterly, almost mockingly, with a smug smile still on his face. “What kind of person do you think I am?” 

“The playboy of the century,” Jin teased, laughing a bit.

Suga feigned disbelief, and asked Namjoon playfully, “Have you ever seen a secretary so rude to his boss?” 

Namjoon laughed softly and shook his head, sipping on his tea. “No.” 

“Then how can this strange boy become the key to your life?” Jin asked, still in disbelief at the situation. 

Suga sighed before responding, “My reason to exist. I think he has the key to finding the reason for my existence. Do you understand now?” 

“It’s frustrating. I can find the reason you exist, too. It’s simple. Your parents loved each other and a sperm and an egg-” 

“Don’t make his sketch look beautiful. I won’t be able to find him, then.” 

Frustrated, and rather done with his boss at the moment, he nodded, feigning politeness. “Okay, I shall tell the police exactly what you said. The man to become the key to your life is indeed, not beautiful.” He grabbed his bag and walked out then. 

Suga sighed and directed his attention to Namjoon. “He’s sulky again, isn’t he?” 

“Your expression to call the man in question the key to your life is a little much. He must be very beautiful.” 

“He’s not beautiful.” At this, both of them laughed some. He looked back down at the card in his hand, sighing. “Park Jimin.” He read the card’s information over again. “Park Jimin,” he repeated. “Where is he right now?” 

~~

Jimin was in the break room of the hospital, reading his father’s webtoon with wide eyes. He kept staring at one specific page, which made his mouth open. Suga was looking for him. The thought made him more confused than anything. Was this real? Had he really been a part of the webtoon? At first, it felt like a dream, but now, it seemed to get more and more real by each second. Which made no sense. However, he was offended by how many times Suga had to state he wasn’t beautiful. Many people did think Jimin was beautiful, and it was true that he was, but apparently Suga didn’t think so, which stung a bit. What right did a cartoon character have to say that he wasn’t beautiful? Nevertheless, that was done and over with, and the look on Suga’s face as he spoke Jimin’s name aloud sent chills down his spine. 

“Where is he?” A distant, familiar angry voice spoke. As Jimin continued to helplessly stare at the screen, his boss barged in the doors. His boss, who went by ‘Hitman Bang’, had immense power, and was able to intimidate anyone he wanted to with said power. Not realizing that he had someone else in the room, Jimin only continued to stare at the screen. “I understand your father loves you very much, but how can he make you a cartoon character?” The voice spoke in disbelief. “Did you see it? Here, let’s have a look,” he said, going to the computer screen and scrolling until he saw a picture of the business card. “Look here, ‘Myungsei University Medical Center’, he’s making it so obvious it’s his son! How can I concentrate on the storyline when the author puts his own son into the story? And oh, Jimin is beautiful? This is absolutely crazy. At   
that moment I-” 

Jimin rubbed his head, getting a migraine from everything that happened. “Sir, can we please talk later? This is not what I wanted.” 

“Did you ask your father for this?” 

“Can you please step out of the room, sir?” 

“What did you say?” 

“This is not a good time, please leave,” He said quietly, getting up and slowly directing the elder out. 

“Are you mad?” 

“Please.”

“What are you doing?” 

“Please get out!” He shouted and shoved his boss out the door, closing it and locking it tightly. Inside, Jimin began panting heavily. Nothing was going as planned. Was there even really a plan, though? What had happened? He still couldn’t get over the fact that he had just saved a cartoon character’s life. It didn’t feel like it was some cartoon world, though. No, it felt much realer than one would have expected. Min Suga seemed...real. He looked like a real person. He had a pulse, just like a real person. He was in pain, just like a real person. 

Professor Bang huffed, obviously fed up with Jimin. How dare that rascal decide to be so informal to his superior? He knocked on the door, time after time, but it wouldn’t budge. He tried to open it, but with no luk. “Let me in, you!” he said, his voice commanding. 

“What happened?” Jimin sighed out, still panicking. His breath was heavy as he looked out at nothing, nervously biting his lips. “What’s happening? Think, Jimin.” He walked back over to the desk, picking up his phone. He quickly dialed a number, biting his nails gently. 

“What is it, Hyung?” The tired voice of Taehyung spoke up. 

“Taehyung, you saw it, right? Min...Min Yoongi, he called my name. He’s looking for me, he knows who I am!”

Taehyung sighed through the phone, his raspy voice showing how tired he really was. “Yes, Min Suga is looking for you, hyung”

“He has my business card and he’s looking for me!” Jimin exclaimed, staring at the screen once more. “That’s the business card I gave to the manager at the hotel! That’s my business card, Taehyung! It says ‘Myungsei University Medical Centre- Park Jimin!” 

“That’s right. ‘Myungsei University, Park Jimin’. This storyline looks a little off to me, too. Your father is suddenly focusing on this new character.. Where is he drawing this, anyway? He still hasn’t contacted me.” 

“He’s not the one drawing this,” Jimin said to the other, trying to sound as believable as possible. 

Of course, this wasn’t very believable to Taehyung. He furrowed his brow, clearing his throat. “Who else, then?” he question curiously. 

Jimin, with a quivering voice and shaking hands, tried to explain. “It’s taken a life of its own when Yoongi survived!” He waited for a response, but he just heard a tired, disappointed sigh from the other side. So, he continued on. “He was supposed to die, but he didn’t. So now, it’s making its own story.”

“What on earth are you talking about?” 

“Don’t you understand what I’m saying?! No...I don’t understand what I’m saying, either. I sound like a crazy person!” Jimin sucked in a sharp breath. “Min Yoongi is looking for me! He’s alive and well and looking for me! A different world exists in Bittersweet, the world where Yoongi lives.”

“Hyung, calm down. I don’t understand what you-”

“I know that I’m right!” Jimin yelled into his phone before abruptly hanging up. He was on the brink of tears, his breath heavy.”Goodness,” he muttered to himself. He stared at the screen again, sitting down. Reading the words on the screen: 

“Park Jimin, where is he right now?” 

Jimin huffed, still mildly distraught by the situation. “Why is he looking for me? What does he want from me? Why am I the key to your life, Min Yoongi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with this story! I know it's been actual months, but I was really stressed out and I value my mental health a lot, so I decided to take a long break from this. But here we go! Hopefully, you'd enjoy this! I'll go more in depth about stuff later, I promise! See you guys soon with another chapter!
> 
> With love,   
> justanotherstan

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how did I do? This is only my second fic, so please be kind! I will accept criticism in the comments, let me know how you felt about it! Again, this is heavily based off of W, and if you haven't seen it, I strongly recommend it! Anyway, enjoy! I'll try to update asap!
> 
> -justanotherstan


End file.
